Microwaved Burritos
by Apreslaube812
Summary: Oneshot Postep for Way to Go. Snickers


Hey all! Its a bit late, but this is my post-ep to the horror that WAS 'Way to Go'.

Yeah, so, if you wanna know... you know how I went to LA? Well, that was fun. But after that, I came home and we went down to Tucson. I went to my cousin's funeral. And then? As we were about to come home... the dog bit me. so then i was in the hospital. so i have this nasty like 2 cut things on my lips. Eew. anyway, so i was writing this in the car on the way.. when suddenly... the car stops! so then we had to wait around for like 2 1/2 hours and then finally i came home. so then i was like bleh yesterday, and then today i finished this. yay for the spike csi marathon tomorrow!

Anyway, so here it is. I had some trouble naming, so w/e. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Country western music filled the apartment. The smell of cheap meat and beans permeated the walls. The microwave beeped. Nick Stokes, sitting on his couch, didn't even hear it. He had been absentmindedly sitting for the past couple hours, thinking about his day.

-------  
flashback

"So, did you hear?" Greg asked, while dusting for fingerprints.

"Hear what," Nick responded, half-heartedly.

"Apparently Sara and Grissom are official."

Nick dropped his brush and took a sharp breath. "How do you know that?"

"They were in the break room and Warrick and me walked in. Warrick said 'Keep it clean guys.' I guess I was confused, and he told me. They've been going out for about a year…"

Greg continued talking, but Nick didn't hear a word of it. He snapped out of his momentary coma and dived into his work. Anything to get his mind off it.

end flashback  
---------

All the looks, the conversations. In the back of his mind, Nick had always known. Grissom liked her. And she made it clear she liked him as well. Had their friendship meant nothing? Why would she keep such a big secret from him? After talking to Greg, Nick avoided Sara at all costs. The whole rest of the shift, he ignored any word she said to him. He was so hurt; felt so betrayed. She had lied.

He heard his doorbell ring. He shrugged it off, not in the mood for visitors. A couple urgent knocks followed. Sighing, Nick lifted himself off the couch and over to the door. He opened the door slowly, and it was suddenly pushed wide open. Sara walked in with her hands on her hips and a particularly angry look on her face.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

Nick pulled himself together. Sara was the last person he expected, or wanted, to see. He looked her square in the eyes. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! When did you plan on telling me about your little affair?"

Her face softened. She looked down. "You know?"

He scoffed. "Greg told me. Why didn't you tell me Sara? God… I thought… I don't know."

"I'm sorry." Nick sat down and looked away. "Nick. Really. I'm sorry. We just… didn't want to tell anyone."

"What… are you ashamed? Or is he?"

"No! Nick. You know what could happen if Ecklie found out."

"It's not like I would tell him. Sara! I'm your friend! I mean, I thought we were."

Sara walked over to him and sat down. "Nick. I… I don't really know what to say. I _am_ your friend. God, you're probably one of the best friends I've ever had. I feel terrible. I never meant to hurt you." She placed her hand on his.

He looked up, and saw as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I just don't understand. I thought you were over him. Do you not remember when you told me about the time you watched him interrogate through the window? How he said you weren't worth it?"

"That's not fair, Nick!" She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "He changed."

"Bull! That is complete bull and you know it. He doesn't want anyone to know. Did he tell you not to tell me?" She was silent, looking down at her hands. "Whatever. Just tell me one thing… are you happy with him?"

"Nick. Finally, after 5 years, I got the guy I'd been waiting for."

"That wasn't the question. Are you _happy_."

She looked up. He could see that the tears had begun falling. It pained him to know that he was the one causing this pain… but he had to know. "I should be. I… I just don't know. I mean, I was at first. But, he isn't who I want to spend my life with. It's not how I thought it would be."

"Then why are you with him?" He got up and turned off his stereo. He heard the beeping and opened up the microwave. The burritos had long since gone cold. He moved to throw them away, when Sara walked over to him.

"Microwave burritos again?" She smirked. He smiled, tossing them out. "You know, I make a mean veggie burrito."

"Sara. Why aren't you happy…"

Her smiled faded as she looked at him. "I don't love him. I don't think I ever really did." Sara leaned against the counter and fiddled with her fingers. "I always go for men who… just aren't right. For me. Emotionally unavailable. I think you know that."

Nick turned and began to make some coffee. Finally, she was beginning to tell him the truth. "When did… your relationship start?"

"A little while after… the kidnapping." She looked up, carefully saying her words. "I'm not sure what happened. Gil just came over one day and told me how he realized how life was too short and he'd made a mistake. That he reevaluated some things and wanted to be with me."

Nick nodded in understanding. "So… in a way… I'm the reason you got together?" He handed her a cup of coffee and smiled. "For some reason that doesn't surprise me."

She sighed, sipping her coffee. "I guess so." Sara paused, trying to figure out what to say. "I think, maybe, you're the reason it's not working out."

His breath caught in his throat. _What did she mean?_ He wondered. He grabbed a chair and sat down. "Maybe, maybe not. Sara… when did you know it wasn't working out?"

"Honestly? When Jim was in the hospital. I did a lot of thinking. I love Jim… so much. And the thought of losing him… it brought me back to the kidnapping. How I had felt watching the ants bite. It killed me. I guess I knew… like Gil had said… life _is_ too short. And, I really wasn't happy with him. I want to be honest."

"Wow. Uh… that's really all I want. I mean, I want you to be happy."

She smiled. "I know that. I do. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Anything."

"What did you think about while you were buried?"

He took a large gulp of his coffee. "I thought about a lot of things. What I should have done. What I shouldn't have done. How things could be different…"

"Like what. What should you have done?"

"I don't know. That I should be stronger. More intuitive. Braver. Tell people how I feel."

She took his hand. "I think I know what you mean." She let go and placed the coffee cup on the counter. "I need to get going. Something I need to do. I'll talk to you later." He nodded and she left.

* * *

Arriving at the lab, Nick saw Sara pacing in front of her SUV. When she saw him, she smiled and waved. He grinned. After parking the car in the overly crowded lot, he got out and walked over to her.

"I have something… good… good, I think, to tell you." She said, nervously.

Giving her a semi-confused look, he motioned for her to continue.

"Well. It's over. I told him a couple hours ago." She was grinning ear to ear. "He didn't seem surprised. I guess he was expecting it. Anyway, I wanted you to be the first to know."

He looked around the lot. Shift started in about 5 minutes, and it looked like everyone was already inside. "Why's that?"

"Well. I guess because you made me realize that I'm worth more than a less than fulfilling relationship. I want more. Someone who truly makes me happy. Who doesn't lie to me. Makes me feel… I don't know… attractive."

"You should always feel that way. You know, you are _the _most beautiful girl I've ever met."

She scoffed. "Ok… that would be lie number one for you."

"No! I'm serious. You are. You're a real beauty." He began to feel his face get red. "Shift is about to start. I think we should go in."

"Yeah. You're right. But, uh, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Are you… emotionally available?" she asked with a smirk.

In his signature Texas drawl and grin, he said "Darlin, I'm anything for you."

END

* * *

So that was it. hehe. Plz review, and I should havea new chappy up for CLYM soon. hopefully!

Have a nice night!


End file.
